


cages & coals

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Episode: s01e02 The Descent Into Hell Isn't Easy, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Dot had known that Clary's eighteenth birthday was going to bring difficulties with it; her and Jocelyn had spent long hours talking about it while tucked in bed together, outlining what would be the best way to spring the news, where they could proceed from there, how they could keep Clary safe.But all of those plans had gone up in smoke so catastrophically that it made the difficulties Dot had imagined look like mere inconveniences.





	cages & coals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge #558, where the prompt was "memory." 
> 
> written for Ella, for being the person to finally convince me to start watching this show!

The cage is bitterly cold, and the dampness has seeped into Dot's very core, right to the heart of her magic. 

No matter how hard she concentrates, she can produce no more than a feeble flicker at her fingertips, and it's too weak to do anything useful. It's also draining her remaining energy rapidly, so reluctantly, she pauses her efforts and stares out between the bars at where Jocelyn is hovering in mid-air, surrounded by the gently flickering glow of the spell keeping her unconscious. 

Dot had known that Clary's eighteenth birthday was going to bring difficulties with it; her and Jocelyn had spent long hours talking about it while tucked in bed together, outlining what would be the best way to spring the news, where they could proceed from there, how they could keep Clary safe. 

But all of those plans had gone up in smoke so catastrophically that it made the difficulties Dot had imagined look like mere inconveniences. 

Now, even though it's been less than a week, the last night that she truly spent with Jocelyn, where'd they'd stayed up until the sunrise to make sure their plans were solid as concrete, feels like a distant memory. 

Forcing her gaze away from Jocelyn's prone body, Dot turns her attention back to her fingertips and reaches into the depths of her body, to where the coals of her magic are still barely glowing. 

Reminiscing won't help them. 

But she still might have a shot at getting them out.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
